


Opportunities

by Sundown_Monsoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enabler, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Siblings, Trans Female Character, lady boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundown_Monsoon/pseuds/Sundown_Monsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Ruby are in a romantic relationship, one they keep secret. A major festival leaves most of the academy empty, and they use this opportunity to take a much-desired shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are aged up to an appropriate age, Ruby being 18 and Yang being 20. As far as I know, they're there for four years, so this would be their third year, I think?

For once, much of Beacon Academy was quiet, and Ruby and Yang had barely bumped into anyone at all as they sneaked through the dorms – the only person they did meet was already out on their way to the annual festival, the reason for much of the academy being vacated.

“Come on, Yang, hurry up!” Ruby scurried ahead of Yang, constantly looking back at her big sister. “This is our only chance!” 

“Relax, everyone's gone, and the festival's going to be on for a few more hours still, we've got tons of time.” Yang, much to Ruby's frustration, was following along at a casual pace. 

“Yeah! But I want to miss as little of it as possible!” As they met a junction in the hall, Ruby peered around both corners to check if the coast was clear, before carrying on, only to earn a snort from Yang.

“Come on, you don't need to do that either, nobody even knows, or has any idea of what we're doing, they're not gonna give us any trouble out here.”

Ruby wasn't having any of it. “Shush!” She hissed, with a finger held to her lips. She was taking this far too seriously. One last stride to the showers, and she grabbed Yang's hand and yanked her inside. 

It was against the rules to take showers together, and neither of the girls wanted to even think about what'd happen if it were the pair of them of all people to be caught, but considering the time of the year and day, this was their only opportunity to try out something so risky. Together they found a stall that was out of the way and partially obscure, around a corner and the furthest from the door, after getting changed and sneaking along.

“It's good nobody was already here. Imagine finding somebody here and just turning around and leaving? It'd be a little suspicious.” Ruby crept into a stall in the nude, and backed up against the cold wall as Yang followed suit.

“Don't remind me.” Said Yang. “I know how many things can go wrong, so let's just enjoy it.” 

Even at eighteen, Ruby was still a fair bit shorter than Yang, but Yang was taller than most of the girls she knew anyway. She turned the shower on, soaking them both in hot water. Ruby squeaked as she came into contact with it, but eventually it was followed by a sigh as she grew used to it. With her back against one end of the stall, and Yang against the other, she was able to look up and down her bare body, admiring her strong figure. Her eyes settled on Yang's breasts, which were nice and round and generally used to being pushed together and put on display by her choice of clothing, before she looked down to stare at Yang's flaccid member, hanging between her legs. She could feel herself licking her lips instinctively just by looking at it.

Yang caught her watching, and reached for her chin to lift her face up. “Hey now. Take it easy on the ogling until we've actually washed up a little, okay?” Well, it wasn't like Yang hadn't taken the opportunity to check Ruby out herself. The girl's chest was a little smaller, but her breasts were incredibly perky, and she knew from previous experience that she had a rear unrivalled by anyone. 

The blonde took the bar of soap they'd brought with them, and spun Ruby around. “Here, I'll do you first, and then you can do me.” 

“Alright, Yang.” Ruby replied with a giggle. “I'm fine taking turns doing each other.” 

“Shhh!” Yang couldn't help but chuckle, however, as she laid one hand on Ruby's hip, and reached around to start soaping her up, as they both stood beneath the shower head. It didn't take long at all for her to get excited and hard as she pressed against her younger sister's rear, while rubbing her hand over her body to cover her in soap.

Ruby in turn was eager to press her rear to Yang's erection, sandwiching it between her ass-cheeks, their wet skin rubbing together effortlessly. “Hehehe. I can feel your wang, Yang.” 

“Hey! I told you how terrible that joke is. You know what you're getting for that?” Yang put the soap aside, reaching around with both hands to squeeze Ruby's stiff, perky nipples, which sat atop pink puffy mounds. “Nipple squeezes!” 

“Ahaha! Nooo!” Ruby squirmed, but she couldn't do much in case she accidentally made Yang tug harder. Instead, she began to grind against her sister's crotch, trying to tease her as much as she could in an attempt to sway her from pinching her too much. It worked, and Yang's grip loosened, who instead decided to just grope her tits with a lot more tenderness. “Maybe we should...ah...clean up after we get all messy.” Suggested Ruby, between rising pants.

“Yeah...probably a good idea. We can have our fun and come out cleaner after it.” Her dick wasn't the only thing pressing up against Ruby, Yang's breasts were squished up against her back, as she leaned her head over her sister's shoulder, to meet her lips and press a kiss upon them, while massaging her breasts.

Ruby, after a slow, extended kiss, mostly spent slipping their tongues against each other's lips, leaned forward, resting her hands on the wall, bending over against Yang. The shower water sprayed on her back, and trickled down her smooth arch to her rear, where Yang had her cock bulging out above her flawlessly smooth ass. With her hands on Ruby's hips, she began to hump between her cheeks, while panting a little with arousal. 

Her panting seemed to get a giggle out of Ruby, who wiggled her hips a little, both cheeks rubbing even more on her sister's shaft, and then slid her ass up and down, slowly, up to the tip of her cock – where she teased it against her tight puckered asshole, before going back down to the base, until she was practically pressing on her balls. Eventually though, she pulled away and turned around with a grin on her face. Yang settled a hand on Ruby's hip, while her little sister slipped an arm around her shoulder, and pushed her fingers into her long, wet hair. Ruby's grey eyes peered into Yang's purple set, and she leaned up to peck her on the lips. “Love you, Yang.” Her hand than crept downwards, palm sliding down Yang's firm stomach to find its way between her legs, so she could give her dick a squeeze, where she began to stroke her and jack her off ever so slightly.

“Mmm. I love you too, Ruby, soooooo much.” Yang kissed her back once more, letting this one last far longer, as her hand likewise slipped between Ruby's round thighs, to start playing with her lips and folds that were tucked away. Her fingers slipped around quite easily against her wet skin, and already they were toying with Ruby's clit and teasing her entrance, rubbing and pressing in all the right ways to get girlish, light-pitched moans out of the smaller girl. “I'm glad we finally got a chance to do this. Maybe we can do it more when we graduate and move out.” 

“We will! I'll make sure we do. Nobody will bother us or walk in without knocking or stick their nose in our business. It'll be awesome.” She gave Yang a long squeeze, slowly sliding her grip along her shaft, till she reached the base, where she reached underneath to fondle her balls. In return, Yang slowly ran her finger against Ruby's tiny pleasure bud, nudging it and rubbing it gently and circling it, both of their hands matching each other's pace when it come to moving and playing with their nethers.

The best thing, for Yang, was listening to her sister gasp and whimper every time she got a particularly sensitive spot – Ruby had a lot of little places that made her knees shake, and they'd both spent plenty of time discovering each and every one, to the point that Yang's fingers would make a tour along all those spots, just to hear her moan over and over.

Likewise, though, Ruby knew what got Yang going too, and being in the shower made this one little trick a lot easier. She laid her fingers atop the end of Yang's throbbing erection, and slid one of her slender fingers under her foreskin, the water making it easy to slip under, and she began to circle the head beneath her skin, making her cock flush with a pleasant, albeit strange sensation. 

With both of them doing their best to get as many sounds out of each other, it was hard for them to resist leaning closer in to join their lips, and kiss deeply. Their mouths parted wide, to get as much as possible from each other, before they closed in and buried their tongues into the other's mouth, their wet muscles rolling and licking around together, while their moans were sealed off by their kiss. 

Ruby began to get ahead of herself however, and decided she was done teasing Yang, and began to jack her sister off, her small hands deftly pleasuring Yang's big cock. She tugged her skin back and forth at an increasing pace, until she was giving Yang one of the best handjobs of her life, the warm water and soap giving her a little help. 

Yang had to match her, of course, and slid a finger inside Ruby's hot, needy entrance, and began to plunge her digit in and out rapidly, and as her sister began to grind against her finger as well, she slid another in, spreading her insides a little more as she increased in pace. 

Before long, Yang had pressed Ruby up against the wall, the younger girl jacking her off rapidly, while being fingered hard. Their nude bodies left barely any room between each other, tits squished tightly against each other's skin, while the hot water made their flushed skin even redder. It was a good thing they were entirely alone, even with their mouths wrapped around each other's lips, their moans were loud and forced, and echoed off the tiled walls of the shower room. 

Their lips finally parted, leaving them with the sounds of their heated, wet motions, and heavy breaths. Their moans quickly returned, even louder than before, and Yang let out a whimper, followed by a powerful groan as Ruby's expert handiwork made her climax. Shaking and holding on to her little sister tightly, she came, and blew her sticky white load over her sister's stomach and mound, her cum spraying over her skin with considerable force. After Yang was done, she looked down at the strands of thick fluid that clung to her sister's skin, while still plumbing her cunt with her fingers. “Don't wash it off just yet. It's kinda hot.” Yang murmured, a sultry smirk showing through. 

Fortunately for Ruby, Yang didn't rest on her orgasm, no matter how much energy it took out of her. She pressed the shorter girl right up against the wall, and devoted all her time to fingering Ruby, and reached down with her other hand to rub her clit, too. Ruby looked up at her as she did so, hands on her shoulders, and they locked gazes the entire time, her body rocking with pleasure, until she joined Yang in her orgasm. She held onto the blonde tightly, clinging to her neck as her hips jerked and shuddered, and she whimpered in an even higher pitch than before, her tone intensely exciting and somehow adorable at the same time.

Yang eventually let up, and she moved her hands to help Ruby stay up while she came down from her thrilling climax. It took a while for them to recover, being happy to lean against one of the shower walls as the water continued to wash against them, cleaning off their sweat, and a few certain other fluids they'd gotten on themselves in the process. Yang pecked Ruby on the forehead, giving her a weak smile. “That was a -lot- of fun. And nobody even caught us. Let's get cleaned up, yeah?” 

Ruby nodded eagerly in response. “Yeah...hehe...maybe we should just...forget the festival and go cuddle up in bed together. It's getting late, anyway.” She reached for the soap, and took her turn cleaning Yang up, lathering the soap over her stout body. 

“We could totally get some hot cocoa and watch something, right? That sounds nice, just me and you.” She lifted her arms up as she spoke, letting Ruby get her hands all over her body. 

“Uh-huh. We haven't done that in a while.” She spun Yang around as she soaped her off, and gave herself another brief cleaning, and finally turned the shower off once they were done. “Now let's go dry up before anyone catches us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't actually planning to add more to this but I really wanted to anyway.
> 
> If you think this is disgusting, well, wait till you hear that I didn't even spellcheck.

The girls returned to their dorm, and with a message left for them proclaiming that Weiss and Blake would be out till late, they found themselves in quite a bubbly mood. Ruby was first into bed, in fresh clean pyjamas, while Yang followed her along in little more than boy shorts and a bra. They bundled beneath the blanket together, and Yang took Ruby in her arms, letting her sister nestle against her as comfortably as she could.

Ruby took two big handfuls of Yang's mane and made it into a little bed for herself, and was the only girl Yang tolerated doing anything with it. She edged into her, so she could bury her face against her neck, while held in her sister's embrace. With her eyes closed, the younger girl inhaled deeply, drawing in Yang's scent, before letting it back out with a long sigh, her delight painted on her face. 

“You smell...so good.” She mumbled, rubbing her face against Yang's skin much like a cat. Their bodies were pressed close enough to not leave nearly any space at all between them, and they were free to bask in each other's warmth fully. “I love you.” She cooed, every movement and every sound showing just how good a mood she was in. She rolled over just a little, to face away from Yang. It wasn't a show of displeasure though, instead an invitation for more intimacy.

“I love you too, my precious little gem.” Yang replied, accepting said invitation by cradling her tightly from behind and spooning the smaller girl. Something warm and firm poked at Ruby's rear as they spooned, eliciting a giggle from Ruby.

“Are you excited again already?” Ruby asked, bumping her hips and nudging Yang's red-hot poker. “You sure do have a lot of stamina.” 

“I guess I do, but I've known that all along. I can't really help myself, though, not after that whole experience still fresh in my head.” She twitched against Ruby's rear – her sister wasn't doing much to discourage it, so her abrupt erection continued to strain with need against her underwear. “You can ignore it though, you're probably all worn out, anyway. I'm happy to hug you and squeeze you like this.” Yang added to her point by giving her a firm squeeze, which might have been a little too firm judging by the squeak Ruby let out.

“I'm a little tired...but I'm not entirely worn out...” Ruby's voice held that certain type of quiet, the tone that usually led towards big propositions and big things. There was only one big thing on her mind at the moment too, and with their vastly appreciated privacy, she wanted to get as much use out of it as she could.  
“No?” One of the arms that held onto Ruby shifted and loosened, settling into a soft, exploratory motion, fingers wandering over Ruby's body. Yang's hand reached under her top, and slid over her soft, smooth belly, and up to her chest, where a missing bra was unable to prevent her hand from cupping one of Ruby's breasts, to give it a gentle squeeze. While she didn't waste any time in getting intimate with Ruby once again, she wasn't going to be rough about it.

“Ah...nope.” Ruby shuffled continuously, her yielding rear rubbing and rolling against Yang's stiff member. “Your hands are always so warm.” She commented, as Yang fondled her chest. Her breasts and behind were neither particularly heavy or large, but were in turn blessed with a great shape, and a softness and suppleness that made them entrancing to play with. 

Yang chuckled, her head leaning in to kiss the side of her neck, and the edges of her collarbone. “All the better to share my warmth with you, then.” After a few more moments of groping, her hand departed her chest, and returned down her stomach, and dipped into her bottoms and panties to test the waters. The resulting gasp let out by Ruby left Yang with a sense of satisfaction, as her fingers probed her smooth, outer lips, before poking between them to slip amongst her folds, which were already wet. “Hehehe...and you had to point out that I'm already worked up? You're no better then me, are you, missy?” 

“I can't help it.” Ruby squeaked, as she spread her thighs to further accommodate Yang. “We never get to do this, I'm not used to it, I think my body's just giving me the chance to take advantage of our time alone...” She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against Yang, giving in to the lovely experience of having her sister's gentle fingers pleasure her with the utmost care. 

Yet, Ruby had already experienced this particular pleasant gesture quite recently, and she felt like stoking Yang's furnace a little further – well, okay, a lot further. “A-ah, hold on, Yang.” She took hold of Yang's hand, not too firmly, and pulled it away from her. “You can't do all the work.” She said, as the younger girl shuffled around, and turned to face Yang, whereupon she pushed her onto her back.

Peeling the bedsheets away to give them both more space, Ruby glanced up at Yang as she moved down her body, eager to see her sister's face when she caught on to what she was doing. With nothing being said, Ruby tucked her fingers into Yang's underwear, after taking a moment to admire that impressive bulge that she'd exhibited, and pulled them down, letting her erection bounce out.

“Wow, Yang. I'm impressed you can get like this after what we did in the shower, hehe.” She nestled between Yang's well-toned thighs on her hands and knees, with her face just a few inches away from Yang's fully hardened dick. She grew a broad smile as she watched it twitch and throb ever so slightly, while radiating plenty of warmth. 

She made a point of looking up at Yang with the most sultry look in her eyes she could manage, and began to nuzzle her cock, poking at it with her nose, before letting it slide against her cheeks and lips. She always found herself surprised at just how soft and smooth it could be, but it just meant that it was all the more pleasant to play with.

Ruby found herself spurred on further when she saw Yang biting her lips and shuddering just a little, and she gave the tip of her member a delicate kiss, before closing them around the small amount of her foreskin that hadn't been peeled back with her erection. Using her teeth to gently clutch on to it without hurting the skin, she tugged on it while still gazing directly into her eyes – the gasp Yang let out made her suddenly feel a lot wetter in response.

She was going to do all she could to push it further for Yang, and without much warning, she slid her tongue beneath Yang's foreskin, swirling it around the head of her cock, loving the feel of having her tongue wedged between Yang's cock, and her soft smooth skin. Finally, she wrapped her lips around her cock, sliding it into mouth so she could squeeze it with her lips. During those few intense moments she spent pleasuring Yang with her mouth were accompanied by her big sister's groans and gasps, and much to her delight, the odd whimper, as well. 

She slid her mouth down further, engulfing Yang's twitching member, and while she had no chance of taking it all the way, she did her best to take as much as she could, just her to hear Yang's stifled sounds of pleasure the entire time. Ruby remained with most of it in her mouth for a little while, content to roll her tongue around the shaft, while it twitched with increasing excitement.

Eventually, she slid back up, sucking on her cock while dragging her lips up, before she pulled off altogether, letting Yang's dick slip out of her lips with a loud wet pop. She took a moment to admire her work – Yang's member was as red as ever, slick and wet with her saliva, and still throbbing with desire.

Yang couldn't take any more though, she was quite visibly squirming on the spot, her toes curling with frustration, while her hips seemed to jerk a little every now and then. She reached down and cupped Ruby's chin, and drew her closer hovering her younger sister over her reclined body, and giving a chance for her cock to rub against the girl's thigh. 

“Ruby...” Yang pressed her face to the side of the girl's head, and gave her ear a timid lick, giving Ruby a chance to hear her wavering breaths close up. “Do you want to...you know...do it?” 

It took a good few moments for Ruby to answer, as her face turned red. “It's been a while...but, uhm. Yeah. I wanna.” Her voice was quiet, bare audible at all, if they weren't already right up against each other.

Yang let out a brief chuckle, before slipping her hands down Ruby's sides. She pushed her fingers into the waist of her pyjama bottoms and underwear, and pulled them both down at once. She didn't even bother with her top, as Ruby was now directly hovering over Yang's erection.

“Will you be alright?” Yang asked, as she felt her tip brush against Ruby's folds.

“Yeah.” She nodded just a little. “I'm so wet...” Ruby added on, in an even quieter voice.

They took the experience together, helping each other out to make sure it went smoothly. Ruby laid her hands on Yang's shoulders, while Yang held on to Ruby's hips, and bit by bit, Ruby pushed downwards, letting Yang's cock slide into her dripping-wet entrance. 

Yang's stiff erection pushed in smoothly, spreading Ruby's cunt around it as it penetrated her, which in turn forced a heavy gasp out of both of them. It was a gradual process, but before long, Ruby had lowered herself all the way, and she now sat atop Yang's lap with her cock buried inside her.

“Oh god...” Ruby whimpered, while forcing out heavy breaths. “You feel...so good...” 

“So do you...you're really hot down there...geez...” While they remained in one spot for the moment, Yang decided to help Ruby out of her top, and Ruby followed along by removing Yang's bra, so she could lean against her sister's chest and press their breasts together.

Yang was content to let Ruby take it at her own pace, and while she expected it to take longer for her sister to acclimate to the size, Ruby was readier far sooner that she would have guessed. Ruby began to slide herself up a little, and then drop back down, her ascent and descent accompanied by even thicker breathing. She repeated the process, and Yang held on to her as she looked down and watched Ruby's crotch grind up and down on her cock bit by bit. Before long they'd sped up, and Ruby had begun to steadily bounce on Yang, riding her with earnest.

Quickly the room began to fill with the sounds of skin slapping against skin – Ruby's perky ass-cheeks were banging against Yang's thighs over and over, but that was quickly overtaken by their respective moaning and whining. Yang's moans were strong and breathy, while Ruby seemed to squeak and whimper, even though she was the one controlling the pace, and didn't restrain herself at all when it came to bucking atop Yang's cock.

She hadn't expected her orgasm to come so quickly, but quickly it came anyway, and Ruby felt herself trembling and shuddering violently as her climax came. She pushed forward and jammed her lips against Yang's, where they shared one of their most passionate kisses yet, made sloppy and wild by the fact that Ruby had lost momentary control of most of her body. 

Yang's own orgasm followed almost immediately after, and she lifted Ruby off her cock and back on to her lap just before it started. She found herself appreciating her sister immensely as Ruby helped Yang over the finishing line by reaching down to jack her off and it caused her climax to be even more intense. As Ruby's hands vigorously pumped her cock, Yang blew her load all over her sister's stomach, with enough force for some of it to splash over the girl's tits as well. 

After that, they both found themselves immensely worn out, but still with plenty of energy and desire to follow up that intense session with some tightly-held cuddles. They both squeezed each other tight, and fell down onto the bed together. They littered each other's faces with kisses, and spent the after glow in silence for a little while.

“That...was some time well spent.” Yang finally mumbled, and Ruby cooed in response. “And I thought having a shower with you was fun.”

“Yang, doing anything with you is fun, sex or no sex.” Ruby giggled. “But you're right, that was...pretty amazing. But now I'm messy all over again.” 

Yang looked into Ruby's eyes, and wiggled her eyebrows. “Festival's on tomorrow as well, you know. I guess we can just clean up for now and...share another shower! It'll be great.” 

“Of course it will!” Ruby felt euphoric – a good orgasm did that, but knowing her sister loved their time together just as much as she did left her with a strong, all-over warmth.

“I love you.” Yang purred.

“I love you too, so much, Yang.” Ruby replied, with just a hint of glee.


End file.
